Draco x Harry Rose with Kisses
by Karyu-Sama
Summary: Many years later, after the funeral some tall good looking stranger comes to the grave and tells him what is on his mind and in his heart.Regret, tears and a rainy day...


**Author :** KaryuSama  
**Ratings :** K+  
**Couple's :**Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter  
**Comments :** I do not OWN the characters, but the storyline .I came up with the idea. You may use it with my permission. Just ask.

A tall, blond, handsome figure walked over the little stones what makes the path too his destination. A bouquet in his hands, thinking off the words he was going to say when he was there. Almost crushing the delicate flowers in his hands, he came closer and closer. It had bin a few years now, his father past away. No he was killed, he knew he was killed but he said he just past away. But his love, his love...he killed him with his own hands. For his own good he had killed him, he had so much regret off that. So much, it was almost eating him from the inside. He walked into another path and stood still by one of the graves. More flowers where lying there, even from his family he saw. He kneels before the grave and sighed.''I know...you can't forgive me any more, i just hope you could...'' he started.''It was me who needed to be lying here...'' He looked at the bouquet of roses in his hands. Red roses, meaning was love. Yellow was for friendship. But they never had bin friends. Not for real.''My father said i needed to, or else i was going to get killed on a painful slow way...i didn't...'' He took a deep breath, forcing the tears in his eyes back.''I didn't mean this, i wished... we could be together...'' he said, talking softer.''I saw these roses...at the second i saw them...i thought about you...beautiful, delicate...'' he said, kissing on of the roses. He looked at the sky, clouds where pulling together. It would soon started too rain. The young man runned a hand trough his own hair.''I hoped you could forgive me...'' he said again.''And i never had the change to tell you what i feel for you...and now i never can...'' He looked at the roses, let them down on the grave. He stared at the name on the tombstone.''But i still want to tell you...'' He got up and walked towards the stone at the head of the grave. Trailing his fingers over the curves from the stone, he sighed sadly. Drops of cold rain felt on his hair, shoulders. He looked at his fingers, who where still trailing over the curved name into the stone.''It maybe sound strange...'' he said, searching for the right words.''Because we always fought, from the first time we met...until the lest day of you're life...i remember the first day good...you stood with that mugle and that weasly...'' A sad smile crawled over his face.''My life changed, I'm changed...and i wish you where here...'' he said, straight out. He kneels down again, letting his head rest against the cold stone. The rain made his robe wet, getting trough all the layers of clothes he wore. Again a sigh released from his breath.''I tell you why I'm here...why I'm telling you this...'' he said softly, still with his head against the stone. One hand resting on his legs one on the grave.''I love you...i really love you...i knew this feeling wasn't hate, but i didn't want too believe it...i love you Harry and i hope you will forgive me sometime'' he said, talking softer. Tears rolled down his cheeks, it wasn't visible. The rain soaked him, he was wet till his skin. He stroke with the back of his hand over his face, trying too get the tears away.''Maybe ill drop by soon...i miss you Harry...'' The long figure stood up, some people would have said he was crazy. He was here alone, he wasn't there with the funeral. He didn't want that the others would accused him or whatever. He let his hands slid into his pockets.''I'll see you someday up there...'' he said softly, walking away. The wind played with his robe and hair, he fought his tears and fought the wind. Trying too get back. While he was walking away, something strange happened. If you looked good you saw some kind of ghost, a boy with glasses and his green eyes where the best you could see.----_I'll forgive you Draco----_ His voice was carried by the wind, he was away as fast as he came. The boy had sit by the roses with kisses from the blond boy...

End


End file.
